Daughter of the East
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: The next Great Prophecy is fast approaching. And Kronos isn't the problem now. It's Ouranos, the sky. The gods need help and fast. Theia and her friends have to embark on an journey that could mean the end if failed. The Prophecy unfolds as does destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my newest fanfic because I had this crazy pyscho idea.**

I'll admit it, straight forward, I wasn't supposed to be in Mr. Brunner's room, but I _had_ to hold his famed sword. Hey, I'm honest.

See, I'm Theia Moon, thirteen years old, and lets just say I'm not normal. See, if I have these freaky sun colored gold eyes, jet black hair with golden highlights all over, ripped up army

jacket, ripped up pants, gold converse and a gold T-shirt.

My best friend, Phoebe Alexis, isn't normal either. She has purplish blue eyes, honey blonde hair, pink folded up pants, purple converses, and a _Death to Enemies_ T-shirt.

So we were ditching lunch for Mr. Brunner's room, we really wanted to talk to him.

We entered his red classroom that was messy from last period, where we had to cut out cardboard swords.

"Look, Phoebe, it's his sword!" I cried, pointing at the glass case, that held the bronze three foot sword.

"Theia, no!" Phoebe cried, her eyes burning with the fear as I opened the latch and the sword flew into my hand. It was well balanced, it's handle seemed to hug my fingers.

"Theia," trembled Phoebe. "I'm leaving!" What a wisecrack, sure she was trying to keep her record with A+ on every report card, which she wasn't succeeding on.

I shrugged. "Okay!" Phoebe dashed out the door. I looked around, the room was huge with desks in rows of four by six. There were posters of Greek mythology stories...

By the way, did I mention Mr. Brunner was my Latin teacher? Yeah, he is. He's this guy with gray hair, a red vest and a wheelchair. He thought I had "potential," which I guess I did, when I

wasn't procastinating. Yeah, well too bad.

My back was turned to the door, as I held the sword in my hands, savoring the feeling of having it in my power. Not a cardboard sword, a real bronze sword.

That, was until something happened, of course.

You know when you have the feeling something is behind you, and your about to die? Yeah, I had that feeling.

I whirled around, with the sword for no apparent reason, coming into contact with another sword. The impact nearly made me fall, but I held my ground. I looked at the kid, who dared try

to kill me, it was a boy with jet black hair, sea green eyes, a orange T-shirt, and jeans. He was about twenty five and his eyes had pure hatred in them, I have no clue why. I also had no

clue how he got into this school with a sword, considering that he was too old to be in the school.

His sword was four feet of wicked bronze as well. It seemed to snuggle with the guy's hand.

"Your father dared! He dared siren a child! You... Your a part of him!" He yelled and attacked. I counterattacked, as if I had done this before. Which by the way, I swear I never had. The kid

snarled something like 'exactly like him' and gave me a good gash on the arm. Anger blared in my brain and I gave him a good blow in the leg. Our swords locked again, each of us waiting

for the other to make a move. He twisted his sword blade and mine clattered to the ground. The guy raised his sword for a kill, I embraced for a random death. It _was_ random, right?

"Percy no!" cried a voice way too recognizable.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried happily. Mr. Brunner rolled in with Phoebe and dragged Percy away from me. He pinned Percy to the wall.

Percy's eyes ceased with anger.

"Chiron?"

Mr. Brunner looked at him kindly.

"You just met Theia Moon, Percy." Percy's jaw dropped.

"But she's the daughter of Kronos! I saw her she has gold eyes! She–" his voice faltered. Mr. Brunner patted him in the back.

"It is impossible. She just has a very special case." He turned toward me.

"Theia," he regarded me with pity. "I'm going to take you and Phoebe to a special camp, do you understand?" I nodded, my throat suddenly dry.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked, astonished. Mr. Brunner looked at him sadly.

"No, another camp. Only for children of her kind. She is half-blood, true. But a child of titan. We must take her to Camp Demititan." Percy's jaw dropped.

"Another camp? No! The Titans?! Annabeth knows, right?" Mr. Brunner sighed.

"Yes, she's been keeping tabs with them. That is the problem. The Great Prophecy is occurring, with the Titans. Prometheus and I... we are trying to find the ones of the prophecy. It is the Titans turn for a chance."

Phoebe, who was still for the few minutes, cried,

"Stop!" We all looked at her. She pointed at Percy and Mr. Brunner. "What is this?" she demanded. "Who are you people?"

Mr. Brunner sighed. "We should ask who you are. I shall guess Coeus... Titan of intelligence and wisdom may be your father... Look, Greek mythology is for real. The Titans and gods have

children and you're one of them..." He rose an eyebrow. She nodded.

"It makes sense. All those weird stuff... It make sense!" She laughed and started a crazy dance. "It makes sense!" she sang. I nodded, worried.

Mr. Brunner sighed and snapped his finger. A car appeared with a man in the front. The car was glowing gold and melted the paint from the walls.

"Hey, Lord Apollo. Can you drive them to the other camp?" Mr. Brunner asked. The man had blue eyes, a chititon, sandy blond hair, a playful grin, and sun glasses.

"Dude, these are the supposed new recruits? You know Zeus hates having new ones. But sure. Hop on, kiddos!" He looked at Percy. "Percy, you can retire from big prophecies, its the child

of Hyperion's turn." He winked at Mr. Brunner who laughed. Phoebe jumped on with me. Apollo started the engine.

**Loved it? Hated it? Should I put up the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"There you go," Apollo told Phoebe and me. "And Theia, if I were you, I'd watch out for some prophecies." He winked and before I could

thank him, and disappeared. A man with shoulder length jet black hair, dark purplish eyes, a tunic with jeans and a sword hung by his side walked over.

"Hello, I am Prometheus, Titan of forethought. I'm also the camp director. Welcome to Camp Demititan, in upstate NY," he smiled warmly. "I guarentee I am nicer than Mr. D."

"Who?" Phoebe asked. Prometheus regarded her.

"Coeus... Yes, you look _exactly_ like him. The purple eyes, the blonde hair..." Prometheus snapped his fingers, a holographic appearence of a scroll confirmed his thought. He pointed at a

cabin to the north with colored in light purple, the color of Phoebe's eyes, and greek letters all over it.

"That is your cabin, Coeus, Titan of intelligence and wisdom. There, your half-brothers and sisters sleep and share a cabin." Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"No way..." she muttered. Prometheus clasped his hand around her shoulder.

"It is true, aren't you wise? A+ at school?" Phoebe nodded, belewildered. "Exactly." Phoebe looked at me.

"Theia... I hope you find your parent..."

"I hope it's not Kronos," muttered Prometheus.

"What?" I asked him as Phoebe jogged over to her new home.

"Nothing," Prometheus said through a forced smile. He studied me. "Hm... Gold eyes... There are only three options: Kronos, Rhea or Hyperion." He bit his lip. "Hm... Lets see how well you

are with light." He grinned as if he was guarding an inside joke. I nodded, uncertain.

"If you aren't a daughter of Hyperion, you would die, so lets pray. Okay?" I nodded, scared. "NO ONE OUT!" Prometheus roared, people scrambled into cabins, shutting their doors and

pulling the shades down on their windows. "

Here we go," Prometheus started to glow silver, he grew to huge size, in his hand appeared a staff of fire. He was at least seventy feet tall, with jet black shoulder hair, purple glowing eyes

and a chition. I gasped.

Prometheus nodded approvingly and shrank back to his regular size.

"Only a child of Hyperion, Titan of light, sun, weather and the east, would be able to withstand our truly godly form... Unfortunatly–" Thunder boomed. "–Okay! Hyperion is stuck in a maple

tree so it'll take sometime for him to claim you. But we'll make a tiny exception, won't we?" He winked and steered me toward the brightest cabin ever. It glowed with sunlight and was at

the most eastern part of the line of cabins. On the top, a scuplture of a chariot, glowing was there.

"This, is the cabin of Hyperion," Prometheus stated. "Titan of the East, sun, light and weather... Come on, I'll show you around. That over there is the cabin to Rhea, Titan of the Flow,

nature and Earth," a silver cabin with plants intertwined and you could hear a creek flowing inside. My jaw dropped.

"Are there any kids in there?" Prometheus nodded gravely.

"Three, I did not realize they would have so much power of the flow."

I looked at him. "What?" Prometheus shook his head.

"And that is the cabin of Krios, Titan of the south and constellations." The cabin to the south stood out because there were constellations decorated over the night colored walls. "There is

one child there, Helen," he nodded toward the girl with silvery wavy blonde hair, blue navy eyes, as dark as the sky. She smiled and waved. I waved back.

"She's the nicest out of the children here, Krios was always peaceful, always." Prometheus started to walk toward another cabin, I jogged up to catch up with him.

"This is the cabin of Oceanus, Titan of the Sea. He, doesn't have any kids, its just honary." The cabin was sea green with a trickle of sea breeze, I gagged.

"Ewww," I muttered.

Prometheus pointed at another cabin to the west. "That is the cabin of Iapetus, Titan of the west. There aren't any kids after the little Underworld incident..." Prometheus muttered. The

cabin was enveloped in darkness with mist around it. "And thats the cabin of Atlas, the biggest, meanest bullies in the world." The cabin was splashed with dark green paint and had a sword

on the door and blood dripping from it. "There are five kids in there so far..." Prometheus eyed another cabin, nervous.

"That's the cabin of Theia, Titan of the sun and light." The cabin had a light glow, a dove on the rooftop, and it was right next to the Hyperion cabin. "There are seven kids in there. And

that's Phoebe's cabin, the Golden Wreathed One," Prometheus pointed at a glowing silver cabin, with an olive wreath on the door. "The Bright One, Titan of the moon, prophets. Two kids

stay there." I nodded.

"There's Mnemosyne, Titan of memory. Those kids have quiz trivias every night with the Coeus cabin, they're mortal enemies." Prometheus shook his head. "Each trying to prove whose

smarter," he sighed. "You'll see one day." Then we reached the end of the rows.

"This, is the cabin dedicated to Kronos," Prometheus said gravely. It was painted in gold, with a scythe hanging from the door. Time seemed to bend as I came closer. "Only one person lives

here," Prometheus continued. The door opened and gold mist flowed out, when it cleared, a boy of thirteen appeared.

"Alexander Cooper," Prometheus nodded to curtly. Alexander had sandy blonde hair, startling gold eyes like me, and a scar running down his cheek which creeped me. He was about thirteen

and he held a scythe in his hand. He smiled warmly.

"Hey, I'm Alexander. And you are...?"

"Theia. Theia Moon." He nodded.

"Hyperion?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Your going to like it here. And your lucky you didn't stop by the other camp on the way," Alexander shuddered at the memory.

"Hey Alexander, do you think you could show Theia around?" Prometheus asked.

"With pleasure," Alexander replied.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call." _Prometheus muttered, jogging away. Alexander grinned.

"Prometheus is cool, much better then Mr. D," He pointed at a volleyball court where a bunch of kids were playing. "We play volleyball there and there's where we play Trivia Night," he

pointed at a platform with four microphones. "The sword arena's there and we play Capture the Flag every Monday." Alexander spread arms, "And this is all Camp Demititan. By the way,

there's another kid in your cabin, Nilo, you'll like him. Except he has–You'll see." He led me to my cabin. I opened the door and stepped in. The walls had knives strapped on, the bunks were

on one side, with a desk that held an ipod blaring loud music and a clock that was in the shape of a chariot. The ceiling was the sky on a sunny day. On the floor was a pond that sprayed

mist every few seconds, the pond also had gold coins in them. The floor itself had mosaics of Hyperion riding the sun chariot. A boy leaned on a wall, sharpening his knife. He had shoulder

legnth brown hair, with gold eyes like me. He wore a black rock concert T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey," he nodded at me and smacked Alexander on the back. Alexander laughed and they left me, chatting as if they were best pals. That's when it hit me, they _were_ best pals. Wasn't it in

Greek Mythology, that Hyperion was the first in command, Kronos' favorite brother? Wow, I felt honored.

I walked around the room, surveying its style. I went to the ipod and changed it to Green Day. I mean, titans! I cannot stand Linkin' Park.

"That knife is yours," a voice said behind me. I whirled around. It was the boy. "Hey, I'm Nilo, your half-brother." He smiled. "It's been really lonely," he cocked his ear toward the music.

"Ugh, Green Day? What the Zeus?" I grinned, he was a cool brother already. Nilo changed it to earsplitting Linkin' Park.

"Anyway, that's your knife," he pointed at a one foot steel/bronze knife that was glowing gold. "_Hyperion_," Nilo muttered, while touching the knife, nothing happened. "Try it," he told me. I

held it, scared.

"_Hyperion_," I muttered. The knife glowed gold and when it stopped, it was a pair of sunglasses. I slipped them on.

"Yup," Nilo said. "It's yours. The same thing is with mine except it only happens with _my_ touch. Plus it changes into a key that _does not_ work!" he grumbled about wires and something

weird.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Wait until you see Trivia Night!" Nilo said. He checked the clock. As on cue, a horn blew. "Dinnertime!" Nilo dragged me toward the pallivion. It had a set of benches, each cabin had its

own. Ours was gold and glowing. A sacrifical fire stood in the middle of each table. Nilo scraped part of his meal into the flames, and I did the same. Prometheus, who sat at a seperate

table, waved his hand and the fires diappeared. Then he put his hand up, for silence.

"We would like to welcome our new campers, Theia Moon daughter of Hyperion, and Phoebe Alexis, daughter of Coeus! Enjoy!" he cried as people clapped. I dug into a pizza. Boy life was

great, right? Wrong.

**Seems like someone is using up his first life *cough cough Luke* as a son of Kronos *grins* Ah well life isn't always fair, is it? 5 reviews and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, to clear somethings up. I know there is a Camp Half-Blood, but I'm unleashing my imagination! Understand? Okay!**

The first thing I realized was my dreams, they weren't ever weird, maybe once in a while. But this one was completely weird.

It started with a maple tree. Don't ask me how, but it was defenietly a maple tree. So there was this maple tree, and something seemed to be punching it to get out. A rumble of thunder

filled the night sky. A man walked up to the maple tree. The man wore a pinup suit and had long gray hair and startling blue eyes. The man smelled like ozone. He took out a knife and

started to dent the tree. It worked, inside, a man in full gold armor punched the dent until he could get out. He stepped out, light blazing from his armor. He held a spear of light. This was

Hyperion.

"Little nephew! You finally had some sense to release me!" Hyperion cried, slapping his nephew in the back. The nephew looked around nervously.

"Hyperion, it's Ouranos, Tartarus and Sea! They're rebelling! We need to combine forces! _Now_!" The sky rumbled, but it wasn't Zeus, it was Ouranos, the sky.

Hyperion cracked his knuckles.

"It's cool!" he said happily. "As long as you get the secret out of your dad, we can do this!"

"What?" The nephew said, concerned.

"Zeus! You amuse me with your jokes. Of course you now how to kill good old dad, right?" Hyperion said, pressing forward, his golden eyes blazing with fire.

"No..." Zeus said, scared. Hyperion jumped around like he had to go to the bathroom.

"We're in deep Tartarus then! 911! I only know how to hold the East! Krios the South! Coeus the North! Iaptaus the West! Kronos the center! Plus we need his scythe!" Zeus rose his

eyebrows.

"I have it, rescued it but that means we need to get our good old chopped up family member to spill out the secret..."

"He's not going to do it!" Hyperion sang. "I wouldn't allow him to!" Zeus grumbled about something.

"And what about your new kid? Theia Moon..."

"She's cool! Her brother's bffs with Alexander Cooper! My awesome nephew who refuses to plot revenge against you gods!"

"Lets assemble a meeting then..."

"Um... You do realize that we cannot go to your place..."

"I'll put the boundaries down for once."

Hyperion smiled.

Lets say everything started with Border Patrol. See, the gods didn't provide us demititans with the no monsters allowed rule, so we usually get about five monsters each day. After my

first week, I was put on Border Patrol. There were a couple of us; Alexander, Helen, Remus, Phoebe, Diana, Dione and me. Helen was the child of Krios, Diana was of Phoebe, Dione was of

Mnemosyne and Remus was of Atlas.

We circled around the border, bored. Nothing was coming today and thing is, it was lots of fun to beat up monsters.

A horn blew. I jumped up with Alexander at my side. Another horn. We ran toward the horns. We came across at least twenty monsters chasing a red headed girl with green eyes. She

wore a sweat shirt and jeans but had scrapes on her face.

I removed my sunglasses and muttered, "_Hyperion_." The sunglasses turned into my wicked knife. I slashed a hellhound and started to attack another one. Something slammed me into a

tree. My eyesight became fuzzy. A volley of silver arrows gratcefully fell around at least five monsters. That was defenietly Diana's work. I stabbed another monster and kicked one into

Alexander's scythe.

"Nice one!" he said. We all sat down, exhausted. The red headed girl came over.

She doubled over as if someone punched her then stood straight as a stick.

_"__Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.__  
_

_ To storm or fire, the world must fall.__  
_

_ An oath to keep with a final breath.__  
_

_ And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."  
_

The girl collapsed and Alexander rushed to her. We stood still, not believing what we had heard. Then Dione gasped. She whirled around and counted.

"There are seven of us!" she cried. I gulped.

"Oh Zeus!" Remus muttered. "We just got a random quest that doesn't make sense!"

"Wait," I said. My dream and Mr. Brunner's message. "Phoebe, Mr. Brunner! The prophecy this was it!"

Phoebe gave a cry of relazation.

"Yes! But what does this mean? The Great Prophecy?" Alexander looked toward me bitterly.

"Every century or two, there is a Great Prophecy that decides the fate of the world. The last one was just a few years ago. It did not go well." He stared at the sky, biting his lip. "Kronos

lost again." I patted him on the back.

" It's okay, Alex!" He shook his head, recalling the memories.

"Plauged camp..." he whispered.

Diana scoffed, placing an arrow on her bow. "Well since _some_ titans are weak, don't tell me they're dumb enough to start another war!"

Helen's twin long two feet knives twisted themselves into a necklace.

"When will we learn peace?" she said in her musical voice. Her silvery blond hair hung in a ponytail.

Remus scowled. "There is no peace in this world, girl." Helen's eyes blazed.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hello?" Dione asked, sarcasm in her voice. "What are we going to fight this time anyway?" A feeling sunk inside of me.

"Tartarus, Sea and Ouranos," I said immediatly.

"Indeed," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Prometheus. He grasped Alexander's shoulder.

"Children, you are the chosen ones. The one who must save the world from the others who dare challenge the gods. The gods need our help. We are invited to Olympus, _tomorrow._"

Phoebe choked in horror.

"They except us to go? After they treated us like sluts?!" Alexander glared at the sky.

"We are in truce, aren't we?" I asked Prometheus. "The dream I had. The one of Hyperion being released. His conversation of Zeus... The Titans are assembling a war, and Hyperion is

their leader, right? That's why Zeus didn't consult with Kronos!" Prometheus' jaw dropped.

"How did you know that?!" Alexander turned his glare at me.

"Theia, that can't be right," his voice dangerously calm. "The Titans wouldn't leave their leader. Their leader is Kronos, not Hyperion!" Sure I felt bad for the kid, but I was also proud.

Prometheus gave a forced smile.

"Remember this is temporary!" he said cheerfully. "Pack your stuff, we live and we'll stay for quite sometime!"

**Loved it? Hated it? I want reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter!**

"Hey Theia!" Alexander cried. I turned around, he jogged up. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just angry that..." He did something really surprising, he hugged me. I patted him on the back, my face turning red.

"It's okay, Alex."

"No. Something is wrong. I've been having dreams. Imagine, a child of Kronos, having _dreams_.".

I laughed. "Hey, I'm the only one who can see immortals in their true form. Talk about dreams!" He grinned.

"Guess so..."

"Come on, I'll beat you in the sword arena!" I exclaimed.

"Swords? You know I'll fail!"

"Scythe vs. knife. Happy?"

"Delighted."

Since this was our last night for sometime, we had a Trivia Night. The night sky had all the original constellations, since Krios was Titan of constellations. Today it was Kronos,

Mnemosyne, Coeus, and Hyperion. I climbed up to the platform and adjusted my microphone as the other kids.

Today it was the Atlas cabin's turn to make up the questions. Easy.

"Yeah, Theia!" Nilo yelled. I gave him a thumbs up. Dione and Phoebe glared at each other, as if they had been enemies forever. Alexander winked at me and rubbed his hands evilly.

"First question," Romulus, Remus' twin stated. "Who is the ruler of the Titans?"

Alexander grinned and calmly answered.

"Kronos." The Atlas cabin's jaws dropped like Alexander had done the hardest question ever, probably for them.

"Okay," Remus snapped, jotting a point down for Kronos. "Next question, who married Hyperion?"

They all had a smug look in their face as if none of us would get it.

"Theia," I answered, quickly. The Atlas cabin's jaws dropped again.

"Okay," Romyolous. "Who was Titan of the sun?"

"Hyperion," I spat out. I swear, I was trembling like mad.

"Next question, who was the Titan of intelligence?" Remus said.

"Mnemosyne!" Dione cried.

"Coeus!" Phoebe yelled.

Romyolous' eye twitched. "It's Coeus."

"_WHAT?_" Dione and the entire Mnemosyne cabin screamed(there were a lot of kids there). Dione tossed her strawberry blond hair from her face.

"Hello Devil, welcome to Hell," she said, cracking her knuckles. Romyolous gulped. The entire Mnemosyne cabin advanced toward the Atlas cabin. Unfortunatly, Prometheus wasn't here.

"Woah!" I jumped off the stage, Alexander at my heels. "Both of you! There's always a girl and boy of wisdom! Right?" I felt really smart, thinking that up. Obviously they already knew the trick.

"Theia stay out of this!" Dione shrieked. Her light green eyes looked dangerously murderous.

"All of you!" Alexander cried. "STOP!" he roared. Everyone gasped at him, he wasn't usually this loud. "Listen, both of you. Coeus is the Titan of intelligence, deal with it. Mnemosyne is the Titan of memory. And even though she's isn't the Titan of intelligence, her children are horribly intelligent! Do you understand?" He strode in between them. "Now I think it's time we go to our cabins."

We met Hyperion, Krios, and Coeus before we entered. Prometheus joined the gods with the Titans before we entered. Camp was hoping to make an impression, so we were all nervous.

The huge wooden doors swung open.

"Group!" Nilo yelled. Everyone except for Nilo, Alexander and me assembled themselves into a six by three row. You could a pass a ruler and no one would be sticking out, I swear. The perfect rectangle took a step in their combat boots, ready for combat. Their step was in union, it sounded like one person with a huge foot. Three feet in front of them, I stood holding a huge six foot flag that had a symbol of a glowing chariot. Next to me was Nilo, his knife on his belt, his combat boots shiny, polished. Next to Nilo, was Alexander holding another six foot flag that had a scythe in the middle. We took a step with them, marching in harmony.

We entered Olympus, having huge deities watch us, with each movement. The door slammed behind us.

Olympus, was totally my kind of palace. It was flashy white marble with seventy foot white, Corinthian columns. The twelve gods of Olympus sat in their thrones, looking huge, of course.

Alexander bowed first to Zeus then Nilo and I did the same. Zeus wrinkled his nose in approval.

The door swung open again and a blast of footsteps blasted the room as around one hundred kids and grownups ran in. Zeus nodded as they all bowed. He waved his hand and seats, pathetic ones, appeared. We sat down.

Suddenly, green mist poured in through the doors, and when it cleared, the girl we had seen in the forest stood. Her dirty red hair blew in the wind. She marched up to Apollo, bowed and sat beneath of his throne.

"Rachel," Apollo said nodding his approval. "The Oracle of Delphi!" Apollo stated. The green mist swirled around Rachel. She spoke again, in the weird voice.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.__  
_

_ To storm or fire, the world must fall.__  
_

_ An oath to keep with a final breath.__  
_

_ And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."  
_

A women with jet black hair, stormy gray eyes and an aura of wisdom, I assumed Athena fidgeted in her throne.

"Let the meeting begin!" Zeus boomed. Thunder flashed.

"Now, as we know... We have some problems..." Zeus started. I shivered. He stared down at me.

"Do you have something to say, prophet?" he asked, his eyes burning with electricity.

"N-No, your Lord," I muttered. Wait, what's about the prophet?

Hyperion put his hand on my shoulder.

"What Zeus means is that good old Dad is rebelling with good old Uncles!" Hyperion cleared up.

_Oh really_. An ancient voice said. I looked around, it was no one.

"Dad?" Alexander asked, amazed.

_Ah. Alexander, dear boy, why won't you revolt against your brothers and sisters?_

"For that reason," I heard him mutter.

"Kronos!" Hyperion said, relieved.

_Hello Hyperion! I hear you've... er... joined.  
_

"Never! Its just a temporary truce because of Dad!"

_THEN LET ME OUT YOU JERKS! I WANT TO HELP! OOOOOOOOOOH! PICK ME! PICK ME!  
_

I giggled. Hyperion shushed me.

_Someone has a good sense of humor. Tell me, Theia, do you enjoy this world?_ I had no clue how he knew my name. _Wouldn't you enjoy a world where your dad's... er... a ruler?  
_

"He's not a maple tree, that's pretty good," I replied. Hyperion flinched.

_Interesting... Now, can I please reenter someone's body so I can help? Please?_

"No," Zeus said firmly. "We just want to secret on how to kill Ouranos."

_Dad._ Kronos corrected. _See, my most awesome mom made this awesome scythe just for me! And I cut my dad in little bits, which by the way, is really fun. Thalia should try it sometime. But you have to hit a certain spot. Plus my scythe will only obey to MY touch. Not yours, Zeus. Or you, Hyperion. Or–  
_

"We get it," Poseidon muttered.

_Okay. So techinally, Gods and Titans have to go in their true form and fight just like we did so long ago. Of course there are mortals and bla bla. And all the monsters are probably for Dad. And what else?  
_

"Thank you, Kronos," Zeus said through gritted teeth. Hyperion rose an eyebrow. Zeus shook his head. "So I guess Kronos is going to have touch the scythe..."

"Oooh!" Demeter cried. "CURSE! CURSE! Like let him enter an automan and then when he's done send him back to Tartarus!" She beamed.

Zeus stroke his beard. "That could work..." Hera glared at Demeter.

"Okay, so I think the meetings done!" Ares said. He jumped up. "Time for bloodshed!" He brought our his knife, his eye sockets showing war scenes.

"No," I murmmered.

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked me.

"New York City is going to be the battle ground, of course. But there are eight million people here. That can't stand your true forms. We have to evacuate the city. And not by the mist. That's impossible. We have to convince to them that the gods are real."

**Ah yes. I will get flamed for this chapter, I'm sure. Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Thank you for the reviews!**

I wish someone would go and say "hahaha," right? But alas, not.

Alexander looked at me, his jaw dropped.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he stuttered. He blushed while I rolled my eyes.

I smirked,annoyed. "Well?" I demanded to Zeus. I waved my hand over his eyes. "Are you deaf?" Zeus growled. Oh wait, I'm _not _supposed to do that. Hyperion pulled me back.

"Gosh sorry!" I muttered. "But it's the truth. Not my fault."

"The girl is right," Athena said, her gaze fell on me. "She has earned the title now, Zeus."

Zeus fidgeted while Rachel paled.

"But my Lady–" Apollo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, don't worry, the prophecy won't be as bad as it sounds."

"We must convince everyone the world is well... not what it seems," Artemis said, looking warily at Zeus. "Ideas?"

"Hello?" I said annoyed. "Rachel can start, randomly stating the prophecy over and over again in that weird voice–"

"No she can't," Apollo interupted. "She'll just be her normal self convincing her friends."

"Okay. Helen could do some constellation related things she's done before..." I looked at her, she nodded. "I can help. And well, Alexander has the easiest case." He smiled at me, I grinned back.

"Isn't there a way to like lift the mist?"

Athena bit her lip. "No." Oh gods, this would be hard. Alexander took a deep breath, I felt time start to bend, everything freeze. My legs felt like jelly, I couldn't breathe, nothing moved. Then the feeling left.

"Ah well, Alexander has found a way," Poseidon said, nodding. "Theia? How will you?"

"Oh that's too easy," I touched my sunglasses which was in my hair. "_Hyperion_." The sunglasses turned into my wicked knife, it started to glow, sending heat off, until the room was very _very_ hot.

"In the middle of winter? Too easy," a kid from the other group said. A wave of water doused everyone.

"Theia stop!" a voice said, I turned around and saw Percy. I let all my energy go, the room returning to its cool temperature. I heard a bunch of people sigh with relief.

"Sweet powers!" Apollo commented, winking. Hyperion and Alexander growled. Boys are weird.

"It seems we have this under control then," Artemis said, also glaring at Apollo.

"Dismissed," agreed Athena.

"No!" A blond girl with startling gray eyes stood up. "This isn't finished! What is their quest?"

"Yeah," Percy got up, defensive. The girl blushed. "Annabeth is right!"

Athena nodded approvingly.

"Ah yes... Who wants to explain?" Poseidon said.

"Well... Your job is to store the human population... somewhere," Zeus muttered.

"Where is somewhere?" Alexander asked.

"The Underworld." Silence.

"So we have to open the doors for living people?" I asked.

"Yes. You and the six others."

"Wait!" Percy jumped up. "I want to join!"

"Your time is over, son," Poseidon said. Percy's jaw dropped.

"You will stick at Camp Half-Blood for the time being! Dismissed!" Athena said. Thunder boomed as it finished. I got up and yawned.

"I think I'll take a nap before I start work."

**A bit quick... **


	6. AN

Readers,

If your reading this, it is because I am VERY busy. No, I will not "discontinue" my story. Instead I have decided I will work with a few selected at a time. This story is one of the few that I will not continue for quite sometime. It may take months or weeks. Who knows?

Thank you and I hope you continue to bear with me.

-Artemis' Lieutunant


End file.
